Go With The Flow
by Facing The Unknown
Summary: Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Jack and the other, written with the help of ten songs. My take on the Random Shuffle Music Meme. Slash.


**Author :** DarkJedusor

**Rating :** I'll go with T for slight slash and mention of drug use.

**Characters :** mostly Morgan and Reid but the team is also here.

**A/N **: I don't really know what happened, but when I began to write, it was in English so I kept in English; I'm sorry if I did some mistakes, it is not my mother tongue, I just read a loooooooot in English ;).

I like to write short things, so I thought I would try the Random Shuffle Music Meme. It was kind of hard, and I had to skip some songs because I couldn't do anything with them but it was fun ! I might do it again.

Enjoy !

* * *

**1. Bottle Pop – Pussycat Dolls (Morgan/Reid one-sided)**

The club was bouncing to the beat of the sexy music, sweat dropped on every forehead and everyone was having fun.

Something normal, you'll say.

But there was _this_.

Spencer was going wild on the dance-floor with Garcia and a bunch of good-looking girls. The whole team was watching them in awe – how could _Reid_ move like _this_ ? His hips rubbed against Garcia's and there was something awfully sexy about him; maybe that's why Morgan had suddenly urged to the bathroom.

Definitely, he will take Reid to the club more often.

**2. Somewhere Over The Rainbow – Doris Day (Hotch; Jack; gen)**

Aaron Hotchner didn't really like movies.

Comedies definitely weren't his thing; romantic movies reminded him of how lonely he was without Hailey; thrillers reminded him too much of his job and well, he wouldn't watch an horror film even if he was paid to do it, because he actually _knew_ what people were really capable of.

But when he sees Jack's eyes light up this way, he know it was definitely worth it to rent _The Wizard Of Oz._

**3. Shippuu Kumikyoku – Takanashi Yasuharu from Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack (The team, gen).**

After the sign of Hotchner, they split up quietly in the neighbourhood.

Hotch and Rossi headed toward the front yard of the house, without making a sound so they could enter by surprise. Morgan and Prentiss took the back, running as fast as they could while remaining completely silent. Seaver and the other cops stayed around in the whole neighbourhood so the Unsub couldn't escape. With Reid.

Once again, the young genius has been caught by a crazy ass murderer, and was held in the house – they hoped he was, because they had no idea where he could be if not there. Only, the Unsub didn't know the FBI was around his house, so there was still hope for Reid. Plus, this Unsub has been targeting only teenagers and stabbed them in the street and let them where they died.

Slowly, Morgan and Prentiss entered the back. There was low noises upstairs, so they headed over there while Hotch and Rossi inspected downstairs. Approaching the room where the noises were, they burst it open and saw the Unsub threatening Reid with a knife and they didn't think for an instant.

They opened fire, and when they finished, the guy was down and Reid was _safe_.

And that was the only thing that mattered.

**4. You Spin Me Round – Dope (Morgan/Reid, pre-slash)**

Prentiss repressed a sigh when she saw – for the twentieth time of the day – Morgan shoot a heated look over Reid's back.

They've been playing this little game for a while now, and she couldn't help but find them incredibly _stupid_.

How two people this smart could be so dense and deny everything ?

This time, the sigh escaped her mouth when Reid slid a longing glance to Morgan.

_So stupid_.

**5. Stricken – Disturbed (Morgan/Reid, one-sided)**

Morgan was struggling.

Reid and the new agent – Seaver, he remembered – were having a date while he was either brooding on his couch or pacing his apartment. He couldn't help but think that this Seaver was no good for him; Reid needed someone to protect him, to make him feel safe. With this chick, he will only continue the pattern of his whole life – taking care of other.

The worst of it, it was that Morgan didn't need to do his profile to understand this.

He knew Spencer so well that profiling was no longer needed.

**6. Décembre – La Fille D'Octobre (Morgan/Reid, slash)**

The snow was falling hard outside. Everything was white and you couldn't take a step outdoor without freezing immediately.

The pure and white snow made Morgan think of Spencer. Except that, when it snowed, everything was incredibly silent. You couldn't hear a single sound; surprisingly, it didn't scared him, it made him feel peaceful.

Well, it used to be.

Now, Morgan is alone in his cottage, surrounded by the deep woods. Now, he feels so cold even with the fireplace burning quietly.

Now that Spencer is sleeping under the snow.

**7. Lose Control – Evanescence (Reid, angst)**

After Tobias Hankel, Spencer went in a downward spiral.

Every single time he was alone – mostly when he was at his apartment -, he would fight against himself to not use again.

Sometimes, he won. He was shivering and crying and panicking and curling himself in a foetus position on the floor but he won.

But sometimes, sometimes the need to forget was so strong that he couldn't help it. He'd go to his bathroom top-drawer, open it, take the vial and the needle and the tourniquet, slide against the wall and do what he had to do.

He hated himself so much those times, but he needed so bad to loose control that he surrendered to the wonderful poison.

**8. Un Autre Monde – Téléphone (Morgan/Reid, slash)**

Sometimes, when Reid and he were together, tangled up in bed, on a clouded Sunday afternoon, they would reinvent the whole world.

Of course, Spencer, being who he was, went on long lectures about how he would change laws or physics or mentalities, but it didn't bother Derek. He was so used to it; moreover, the sound of Reid's voice would sooth him like his lanky body sprawled on top of him with his back against his torso and his arms around him always did.

**9. New York Avec Toi – Téléphone (Morgan/Reid, friendship)**

"You never went to New York ? Come on, Reid, you gotta be joking.

_ No, I'm not. Did you know that New York was nicknamed "The Big Apple" because of cars races and the winner used to win a big ap-

_ Quit trying to drop the subject. You've got to go to New York at least one time in your life !

_ Well, if you keep insisting, you know what you have to do.

_ And that is ?

_ Take me."

**10. Ease My Pain – Declan Flynn (Morgan, angst).**

The guy kept haunting his nightmares.

Flynn and his horrible, dirty, cruel smile while he was taking Ellie with him. His voice – which was actually _amused_ by the situation – telling him to promise something he was not so sure he could do – and how his oath had been broken ! The hatred and the anger kept growing in him, even if he was finally able to kill him. Even Garcia and her light mood, Prentiss and her kind jokes and Reid and his soothing presence couldn't help the resentment he felt against himself for being too weak to stop Flynn before he'd do all those things.

He begged desperately for it, but no one and nothing could make him forget the bastard.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
